villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Jax
Jackson DeGroot or Jax is a character that is featured throughout Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by DendoNeko. He started out as a baby that was experimented on by his own parents, and ran away as soon as he could. Jax has the power to manipulate, and create ice, snow, and frost. With this ability he can also shoot ice from his hands as a projectile weapon, as well as a ice ball, which will freeze people. He can also freeze people by simply touching the ground, and allowing his ice to spread on his enemy's body, which will eventually freeze them. If someone is frozen for to long, they will die, due to either their organs freezing up, or them getting incredibly severe frostbite. Jax is currently in Heartania. Biography Backstory Jax was born into a wealthy family of scientists, who had no morals, and experimented on Jax when he was only 3. They manipulated his genes, as well as a few other things in his body, which allowed him to control and create ice, snow, and frost. Jackson didn't want to be in a freakshow act, so he ran away from home at the age of 5. It's said that his parents tried to experiment on later children, though it's just a rumor. He hopped between foster homes, not able to stay in one longer for about 2 months, due to behavioral issues. Though one day, a hero saw potential in the young Jax, (7 at the time) and adopted him. The hero, who said his name was Novus, didn't have any actual powers, but used agility and parkour to take down his foes. He taught Jax how to do the same, as well as taught him the difference between good and evil, and how to use his Cryokinesis. After training him for 16 years, he finally let Jax go off into Heartania. Appearance Jax is a tall, young man, at the height of 6'5". He's somewhat muscular, having a 4 pack, and small muscles on his arms and legs. His legs are most of his body. He has a handsome face, with elvish features on it. He has dark brown hair styled up in a fauxhawk. He has frost going from his fingertips to his wrists. His eyes are bright blue, the color of a tropical ocean. He doesn't try to hide his identity, and is wearing a normal, black hoodie, with a white t-shirt under it. He has dark blue jeans on, and black Converse. Personality Jax usually is 'bouncing off the walls' (hyper), and tends to be social due to always running around the city, meeting new people, and then quickly saying goodbye to that person to either stop crime, or to simply meet someone else. He also is very witty, usually making a witty remark, before, during, or after a fight. This can get him into trouble, since he can't keep his mouth shut all the time, and insults his enemy, which can get them sort of angry. Other then that, he often cracks jokes, in a lot of situations. He often uses it to mask pain, or trauma. He's actually quite kind, even though he insults people, or will quickly say goodbye. Relationships He doesn't have any besides his adopted father and his real parents. Novus (Adopted father, real name Nikolai Stratovich.) - Jax has a very good relationship with Novus, looking up to him as a father figure. Real Parents (Mason and Rose DeGroot) - Jax, has quite the opposite relationship with his real parents, seeing them as horrible, twisted villains. Trivia (TO BE ADDED LATER) Quotes "I don't do stealth. I run into rooms yelling "CA CAW MOTHERFUCKERS!" and then I punch everyone." "Some people just need a high five. In the face. With a chair."Category:Characters Category:Character Category:DendoNeko Category:Other heroes